


Twenty Random Facts About Merope Gaunt

by kowaiyoukai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-28
Updated: 2005-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaiyoukai/pseuds/kowaiyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And now my second addition to the HP Character Random Facts Meme, which can be found <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/iulia_linnea/88689.html">here</a> thanks to the amazing and talented iulia_linnea. ^_^*</p>
<p>Beta'd by gher's muse. This is rather depressing, but I felt that it was a necessary addition to the list. ^_^*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Twenty Random Facts About Merope Gaunt

**Author's Note:**

> And now my second addition to the HP Character Random Facts Meme, which can be found [here](http://www.livejournal.com/users/iulia_linnea/88689.html) thanks to the amazing and talented iulia_linnea. ^_^*
> 
> Beta'd by gher's muse. This is rather depressing, but I felt that it was a necessary addition to the list. ^_^*

1\. Merope learned how to cook when she was six years old. Her first dish was pancakes. Marvolo tasted them and promptly dropped them to the floor. Morfin ate them afterwards.

2\. The only thing Merope cannot stand is loneliness. She would rather be around someone who hates her than be alone.

3\. She knew how to hate.

4\. One day, Marvolo screamed and cursed so loud a Muggle passerby called the police. For a whole month afterwards the officers stopped by the house every day to make sure she was all right. The Muggle’s name was Tom.

5\. Merope never understood why being a pureblood was better than being anything else. She supposed it had something to do with the ability to speak Parseltongue.

6\. She would have traded that ability in an instant if it meant she could have left her home sooner.

7\. She caught Morfin in his room masturbating one day. She stood, wide-eyed, until he leered at her and asked if she’d like to help. She ran.

8\. Whenever she could, she pressed her back up against the wall between the window and the stove. She grew accustomed to the feel of hard, cold stone against her back.

9\. When it was wintertime and they were snowed in, she amused herself by playing games with the firelight. Her fingers twisted into shapes that leaped about the room late into the night.

10\. Marvolo caught her at this when she was thirteen. She still has the burn mark on her hand where he thrust it into the fire, telling her if she liked it so much she should just be done with it already.

11\. The gold locket was not supposed to be hers. It should have been her mother’s, but her mother died giving birth to her, and the only link she had to her mother was that locket. She imagined she would like to leave it to her own child, after she had died.

12\. Tom came by the garden twice a week, every week, starting from when she was fifteen. Sometimes he would be alone, and then she memorized his face, his features, the way he moved and strutted and walked and owned. Her clothes caught on the extra branches, and by the time she was freed, he was gone.

13\. Marvolo hit her more times than she can recall, on more occasions than she will admit to.

14\. When the Ministry came to take Marvolo and Morfin away, Merope was taken in for questioning. After four hours they let her go. She went back to the cottage and sat down on her bed for an hour until she made dinner. The table was set for three, and remained so until she left.

15\. Brewing the love potion was the easiest thing she had ever done. She knew that if she could only show Tom what she was like, if he would only give her a chance, then he would fall in love with her.

16\. Living with Tom was the only time she ever felt loved. He held her when she cried, laughed when she rejoiced, and touched her like she wanted to be touched. She has never known a love more true than that.

17\. When they found out she was pregnant, they both cried. Four months later, as he cursed her and left her to her own devices, she didn’t shed a tear.

18\. The decision to sell her mother’s locket to Caractacus Burke was the hardest she’d ever made.

19\. Her last words were “I hope he looks like his papa. Name him Tom, for his father, and Marvolo for mine… surname Riddle. Yes. Name him Tom Marvolo Riddle.” Her last thought was “I do love you, Tom.”

20\. She did not know who she was referring to.

 

_fin._


End file.
